bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spectre of the Past: Dawn
Part 1 , . Summer evening. Two years had passed since the brief but intense Dark War. Even though with the enemy leaders eliminated and the bulk of the army decimated, small groups of s were repeatedly assailing the World of Souls. The walls constantly lowered, life within the Seireitei remained largely peaceful, and only occasional outbreaks in the reminded the of the bygone threat. "It's wonderful Mewokuramasu-dono has invited us to the meeting", declared Fourth Division Lieutenant, . "If there's a single good thing which has resulted from the war, it's the fact it's encouraged closer relations between the Divisions." Walking unhurriedly beside her her Captain, , smiled tenderly. "That is the way the Gotei 13 operates. Normally our duties prevent us from spending our spare time together. However, in times of conflict, the Divisions unite again to defend the Soul Society abreast", she said. Kotetsu smiled, but then an expression of grief suddenly replaced her good humour. She looked quietly to the side, brooding. Captain Unohana glanced at her inquisitively. "Is something wrong, Isane?" The Lieutenant turned to her slowly, still dispirited. "I'm worrying about Mewokuramasu-dono", she explained after a moment's hesitation. "She still has not appointed a new Lieutenant after Sasuyōna-kun's passing. I'm afraid she cannot accept his fate." Unohana nodded. "I understand your concern. If you wish, we may discuss the matter with her", she replied with a gentle smile. Somewhat comforted, Isane nodded and cheered up. Then, as she was turning her head, she noticed a bright glow overhead. She stopped to watch it more closely. "What is this, Captain Unohana?", she asked with uncertainty. The Fourth Division Captain halted and lifted her head. Subsequently, she frowned almost imperceptibly. "Something is coming, Isane", she stated austerely. The shining point far above the Seireitei gleamed bedazzlingly, apparently approaching the city rapidly from the sky. A group of the Ninth Division members partrolling the area stopped nearby, Lieutenant Norio Nishimura amongst them. Throughout the entire capital of the Soul Society, Shinigami and civilians alike were suspending their activities, curious and anxious about the mysterious light. "It'll hit the any moment now!", exclaimed Nishimura, placing his hand on Zanpakutō's hilt. His subordinates promptly following suit, they all gazed at the incoming object attentively. The entire Seireitei seemed to freeze momentarily in anticipation. All of a sudden, the glowing sphere collided with the protective barrier, emitting a blinding flash upon impact. The observers averted their eyes for an instant; there was a loud thunder, and bolts of electricity erupted from the spiritual shield. Then, the ground quaked feebly and the barrier gave up, letting the mysterious light inside. "It's coming right at us!", shouted Nishimura whilst drawing his sword. Before his subordinates were able to unsheath theirs, the glowing sphere plummetted with tremendous speed and halted right above the ground several metres opposite to them. Isane took a step backward, while Unohana was observing the situation with an arcane expression. Subsequently, the light vanished, and a single man emerged from the dying shine. He was a remarkably tall, broad-shouldered individual with long jet black hair; grey streaks grew from his temples. Wearing a tattered Shihakushō consisting of a black and white and , and wielding a sheathed katana by his side, he was presumably a Shinigami. However, Isane could not sense his . None of the Shinigami present moved. The newcomer eyed all of them closely with an indifferent expresion on his face. Noticing two long, large scars crossing below his right eye, Kotetsu shivered; his eyes were bright yellow, cold and piercing. The man turned to Captain Unohana and stopped. A sign of recognition appearing in his eyes, his face expression changed slightly. "Good evening, Yachiru-san. We have not seen each other in a long time", the man spoke in a deep, cold voice. Unohana frowned visibly, surprising Isane. The Lieutenant began glancing alternately between her and the mysterious individual. "Who are you!?", exclaimed Nishimura suddenly, pointing his Zanpakutō at the man. "Identify yourself at once!" "There is no reason to hurry, young one", replied the newcomer without even turning to face the Lieutenant. "I shall introduce myself at a more suitable time. For now, goodbye." Then, he vanished instantaneously. The Ninth Division members looked around, shocked, and then promptly spread out to seek the man on Nishimura's order. "Who was that, Captain Unohana?", asked Kotetsu, perplexed "Why did he call you like that?". Retsu lowered her head, gazing intensely at the ground. Her face expressed a surprising level of apprehension, further disconcerting the Fourth Division Lieutenant. "Captain Unohana?", she asked silently. "Maebure. Hikari Maebure-dono", responded the Captain solemnly. Part 2 Seireitei, First Division Barracks. Captain assembly hall. "Thank you for coming as well, Captain Tadayoshi", said the Captain-Commander, . "I happened to be the in area", replied the Grand Kidō Chief, slightly perplexed. Trying in vain to find a place amongst the Gotei 13 Captains, he eventually decided to stand behind Ikiryō Kuragari and Tarō Kinzoku. "What's happening?", Kurokawa asked the former. "We've got a , someone dangerous", whispered Kuragari. There had been a clamour in the room, but Captain-Commander silenced everybody by striking the floor with his cane. "Captains of the Gotei 13", he began with his voice raised. "An intruder has passed through the Shakonmaku and entered the Seireitei. Among others, Captain Retsu Unohana has witnessed his arrival first-hand." The Fourth Division commander nodded, but she did not say a single word. Whereas Captain-Commander Yamamoto was well-known to act in an agitated manner in such situations, his attitude during that meeting instilled a sense of apprehension in the Captains. Rather than being indifferent or enraged, he spoke in a heavy, grim tone. "Not only that, but she has recognised the intruder as well", he announced solemnly. "Hikari Maebure, the last Head of the Maebure Family, a high noble clan of the Sōzōshin." Most of the officers did not react in any notable way to these words, yet Captains Kuragari and Mewokuramasu were noticeably startled. Kurokawa glanced at them, curious, but remained silent. "Millennia have passed since their demise, and most of you, younglings, do not recognise the gravity of the situation. To you, Sōzōshin is a word that either bears no meaning, or connotes with some fairy tales and legends you heard in your childhoods." Yamamoto slanted and turned his head, gazing at one of the Captains. "Captain Shōki, could you explain the situation to colleagues unacquainted with the history of Soul Society?", he asked, nearly whispering. "Of course, Genryūsai-dono", she replied and stepped forward. Most of the Captains watched her with more or less apparent curiosity. On the other hand, Yamamoto and Unohana lowered their heads whilst Kuragari and Mewokuramasu were observing her anxiously. "Probably, all of you remember Shinigami were once called " "", she began, glancing from Captain to Captain until she stopped on Tadayoshi. "This is a more general term, eschewed in order to differentiate us from our predecessors, the ancient Sōzōshin. They used to be the original Balancers, the race of powerful, solely spiritual beings who had maintained the balance before we, the Shinigami, started appearing. They were all intelligent, strong and beautiful, superior in most regards when compared to human-derived Soul Reapers. However, they had one terrible flaw: their pride. Their kin had never been abundant, and constant blood feuds and conflicts gradually dwindled their numbers to frighteningly low levels. It had been already too late when they realised they could no longer sustain their species. Some of them, the Royal Family included, proceeded to train the first Shinigami to ensure somebody would take over their vital duties. However, the rest did not want to pass away silently. Hikari Maebure, the last Head of his Family, assembled his followers and attempted to usurp the 's throne approximately 2,000 years ago. The loyalist Sōzōshin stood against him, and together with their Shinigami disciples defeated the usurpers. Nevertheless, the war was the final blow to all Sōzōshin, no matter their alignment. With no more purebloods left, barely any hybrids remained and their race was no more." Then, she halted for a while and glanced at the Captains. Majority of them had been observing her attentively, and it was apparent she greatly enjoyed that attention. With a faint smile on her face, she turned to Captain Mewokuramasu and nodded her head at her. "All of the Four Noble Families possess some Sōzōshin heritage. Haruka Mewokuramasu-san is actually one-eighth Sōzōshin, and Ikiryō Kuragari-kun has some of their ancient blood flowing in his veins as well." Both of the aforementioned Captains looked at the others apprehensively, but there was not a single sign of hostility in the eyes of the rest of the Captains. Deeming their doubts ill-grounded, Haruka and Ikiryō relaxed visibly. "What is of utmost importance", spoke Yamamoto, promptly gaining all of the attention. "Is the fact I had personally slain, or thought so, the usurper we have talked about. He is a man of exceptional power, who targeted the Soul King himself. Now, he returns unexpectedly and simply walks into Seireitei with impunity. It is safe to assume his original goal has not changed, and revenge has been added to the list of his motives." When the Captain-Commander stood up, all of the Captains resumed their places in two opposite rows and straightened up rapidly. "Captain Danko, have you made any progress in the pursuit of the Ryoka?", he asked sternly. "Negative. Entire Ninth Division engaged in the search, nil results as of yet", replied Danko in a disciplined, if strict manner. "No traces of alien Reiatsu detected so far." Yamamoto sighed heavily and lowered his head for a moment. "I see. Therefore, I declare a state of emergency in all of the Seireitei. All Divisions are to be alerted and ready for combat. Captain Kinzoku, Shōdo and Kūfuku, your Squads shall help the Ninth Division in the search." "Yes, sir", replied Tarō Kinzoku. Fudō Shōdo nodded eagerly, whilst Kenpachi Kūfuku grinned. Yamamoto halted for a moment, his eyes narrowed into slits. Like Retsu Unohana, there was a faint air of sorrow in his behaviour. "Hard times have come to the Seireitei", he announced solemnly. "Stay vigilant, do not lose your focus; you are no longer safe in your own hometown." With these menacing words, the meeting came to an end. Part 3 Seireitei, Sixth Division Barracks. Captain Mewokuramasu's guest room. "Sorry for being late", said Kurokawa Tadayoshi upon hastily entering the room. "Did some''one'' stop you?", asked Kuragari with a smirk. The Grand Kidō Chief sat on a vacant place between Ikiryō and Captain Sakamoto Risa. He had smoothed is haori nervously and breathed heavily before speaking. "I've been being pursued by Captain Shōki...", he started. "Pursued?", whispered Kuragari. "... but I've managed to escape her." ""Escape" Captain Shōki?", asked Risa with a somewhat comedic bafflement. " ", explained Kurokawa plainly. Ikiryō chuckled briefly, whereas the other Shinigami present looked at themselves with a mixture of abashment and amusement. Isane Kotetsu was the least merry of them. "Something's wrong, Isane-san?", asked Kana Enodoriko. The Fourth Division Lieutenant looked at her with a forced smile. "Captain Unohana wanted to attend this meeting, but she has not come because of that man", she replied. "I'm really worried." "Yamamoto-dono said she had recognised the Ryoka", said Ikiryō. "He also mentioned he had "killed" him himself in battle. There surely is some history amongst the three, and not one of these good ones." "By the way, Kuragari-kun", said Haruka suddenly. "I am glad you have come, but shouldn't you help the other Captains with the search?" There was a barely audible tone in her voice which caused Kuragari to slightly widen his eyes. "Do not worry about this, Manihōrudo-kun is currently leading a patrol unit. She is a big girl, she does not need me to handle such a task." Mewokuramasu nodded, her face stiff in a grim expression. Her guests observed her attentively with apparent concern. "You seem to be affected by the intruder's arrival as well", noted Captain Risa. "Please, do not hide your feelings, you may tell us what is the reason. We only want to help." For a moment, Haruka hesitated visibly. Then, she eventually decided to reveal her secret. "Captain Shōki has mentioned I possess Sōzōshin ancestry. This is true, since one of my great-grandfathers was a pureblood Sōzōshin. However, his half-blood son, outraged at his fathers heinous deeds, rejected his heritage and changed his family name." Whilst others were waiting for the conclusion in suspense, Ikiryō widened his eyes. "Mewokuramasu means "radiance", and is a name which refers vaguely to our eschewed ancestors, the Maebure Family, also known as the House of the Sun", she finished solemnly. A period of silence followed as Haruka's guests were reflecting upon the revelation. "So, the Ryoka's your great-grandfather?", asked Tadayoshi in disbelief. "Now I see why are you so worried. He isn't exactly popular with some, is he?" "I beg your pardon, Mewokuramasu-dono", said Kuragari whilst standing up unexpectedly. "I must leave at once. Please, order your troops to strengthen the guard and remain ready for comabt", he added before hurriedly exiting the room. The remaining Shinigami observed him in bewilderment, speechless. "What has happened?", asked Kotetsu. Meanwhile, Kurokawa rose and glanced quickly at the others. "I think I know", he said grimly. "He's afraid that Maebure might try to reunite with his estranged family." Subsequently, he muttered a short incantation. The Shinigami women felt a sudden Reiatsu spike, but nothing else happened. "I've placed a barrier around this building", explained Tadayoshi quickly. "It's easy to walk outside, but nearly impossible to enter again, unless I permit this. Mewokuramasu-san, please remain within your barracks until I and Ikiryō-san decide you're safe." Right afterward, he left the room hastily. "Kotetsu-chan, Enodoriko-chan, please, return to your own barracks", implored Haruka. "Since we have an emergency situation, it will be best if you remain with your Divisions. We shall meet again at a more appropriate time." The two Lieutenants assented and exited the room after polite goodbyes. Then, Mewokuramasu's attention shifted to Captain Risa, who did not show any signs of intending to leave soon. "What about you, Sakamoto-san? Will you not return to your Division?", she asked. Risa responded with a gentle smile. "My Squad is aware of the situation. They are ready to take care of themselves. As such, I believe my presence is needed elsewhere", she declared, reaching for a cup of tea. Understanding the hint, Haruka nodded and smiled faintly. It was a long, restless night. Part 4 Seireitei, Tenth Division Barracks. Early morning. A single Shinigami wearing a haori stood in the centre of a large lawn, calmly eyeing the immediate surroundings. Captain Katsurō Ueno, the head of one of the Four Noble Families, was an elderly man with long, grey hair styled in a long braid, a well-trimmed beard and short eyebrows denoting his status. Multiple members of his Division were passing by quickly, but in an organised manner. Ever since the intruder had appeared, his subordinates were patrolling the area incessantly. "Captain Ueno!", he heard a familiar voice. "What is it, Watanabe-kun? Have you found anything of interest?", asked the Captain whilst turning to face his Lieutenant. The young, slightly savage-looking but polite officer halted in front of him and straightened up. "We've searched the entire barracks once again, Captain, but we've found no traces of the Ryoka. I'll risk to say he's not here, Captain", he reported. "I beg to differ." All of a sudden, the two Shinigami turned around to glance at the unexpected guest. Big was their surprise to realise that the very man they had spoken about materialised several metres from them, completely undected until then. It took some time before the other members of the Tenth Division in the area finally noticed the intruder. Hikari Maebure stood motionless, his long, wild hair blowing in the morning breeze. Seemingly relaxed and even tranquil, he gazed at the two officers indifferently with his bright yellow eyes. "Good morning", he said calmly. "You... the Ryoka's here!", shouted Lieutenant Watanabe. Subsequently, he frowned and swiftly unsheathed his Zanpakutō. Then, Maebure vanished instantaneously. A scream of anguish followed quickly. Captain Ueno watched, speechless and dumbfounded, as his adjutant fell to the ground, his hand still holding the sword separated from the rest of the body, and blood spilling profusely from a large gash in his chest. Once laying on the grund, the Lieutenant twitched several times, the crimson puddle beside him expanding rapidly. "My goodness. He drew his sword, so I have assumed he is ready to fight me." Captain Ueno turned around quickly and spotted Maebure a distance away, standing there with his Zanpakutō sheathed as if nothing had happened. He had not been able to see the Ryoka move; he did not sense his spiritual pressure at all, even though the man was nearly within the reach of his katana. Lieutenant Watanabe's Reiatsu disappeared. "I have come to evaluate the combat prowess of your Gotei 13", declared Maebure in a callous tone. "You are a Captain and a member of a family with long tradition. Please, do not disappoint me." When Hikari reached unhurriedly to the hilt of his Zanpakutō, Ueno finally felt his Reiatsu. The Division soldiers who had gathered around them fell down simultaneously as if cut down in an instant, unconscious. The Captain himself swayed and groaned, astonished and momentarily overwhelmed with the intensity of his opponent's spiritual pressure. "Prepare", demanded Maebure, drawing his sword and raising it ominously. Captain Ueno glanced at him attentively, streaks of sweat flowing on his wrinkled forehead. Then, he saw the body of Lieutenant Watanabe with the corner of his eye. "Weave, Unmei no Ito!", he exclaimed whilst unsheathing his Zanpakutō. The katana glowed with a blue light and dissipitated swiftly, forming numerous bright threads of Reishi attached to the Captain's fingertips. Then, Ueno swung his hand rapidly, and the long cords slashed the air with a loud hiss. Maebure vanished. The threads struck the place he had been just a split second ago, razing the ground and prompting blocks of diced earth to erupt into the air. Nevertheless, Ueno perceived the Ryoka to the left side and promptly repeated the attack. Hikari disappeared again with a faint sound, that time too fast for the Captain to trace his movement. All of a sudden, Katsurō felt a crushing presence behind. Without as much as a single thought, he swung his hand to retreat the Reishi threads of his Shikai. "Weave!" Turning around as if the time slowed down, he lifted his right hand, the cords assembling into a mesh shield to intercept the plummeting blade of his opponent. Then, the silver edge sunk into the bright blue net and cut it effortlessly, slashing down with no further resistance. Ueno felt the sharp pain as it slashed his body, prompting his noble blood to gush into the air. Utilising Shunpo, he retreated hastily. Breathing quickly and heavily, he layed his free hand on the long wound and stared intensely at the Ryoka. Meanwhile, Maebure cleared the blood from his Zanpakutō with a swift motion. "You are too slow, Captain Ueno-san", declared Hikari grimly. "Ban-!", started the Captain rapidly, madly swinging his glowing threads. Then, a blade piercing his throat stopped any further sounds from escaping it. "Too slow", repeated Maebure as Ueno fell to the ground, choking with his own blood. Subsequently, Hikari casually cleared his blade and promptly sheathed his sword. He observed silently as the Shinigami's life faded away and lowered his head in a mourning gesture. Quiet and motionless, he remained there for a time, brooding. "I am afraid I have overdone this", he said in a solemn manner. With these words, he once again vanished without a trace. End of Chapter Category:Fanfiction